Outdoor Beavers
by Rabbitearsblog
Summary: When Daggett and Norbert decided to take their sisters, Stacy and Chelsea out in the woods, chaos ensues!


_**Outdoor Beavers (An Angry Beavers Fan Fiction)**_

Norbert and Daggett were packing up their stuff for their camping trip with their sisters, Stacy and Chelsea. Norbert packed his hair styling system and a mocha machine to carry with them on the trip while his brother, Daggett was carrying six packs of cheese chips and his El Grapadora toys.

"Isn't it great that our sisters are coming to camp out with us?" Norbert asked Daggett enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!!!!" Daggett said excitedly, "we're going to camp out all night, tell some campfire stories, eat some cheesy puffs, sleep in our tents, eat some cheesy puffs, walk around the forest, eat some cheesy puffs…"

Norbert just rolled his eyes and continued packing his stuff until he heard a car in their driveway. A small red car came riding up their driveway and out popped Stacy and Chelsea yelling out, "NORBIE!!!! DAGGY!!!!"

"GIRLS!!!!" yelled Norbert and Daggett and they both ran outside to greet their sisters. The beaver siblings' parents honked the horn of their car and waved goodbye to their kids. Chelsea then said excitedly, "So what do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?! Huh, huh, huh?!"

"Hold on sweetie!" said Norbert, "First things first! We gotta get our things and then we're heading out to the woods for our camping adventure!"

"YAY!!!" yelled Stacy, Chelsea, and Daggett.

So, the beavers went inside the dam and took their camping stuff and they started to head out towards the woods. As they headed a mile into the woods, Norbert told everyone, "Alright! Let's set up camp here and then afterwards, we can have lunch!"

"Okay!!!" yelled Stacy, Chelsea and Daggett.

After the four siblings set up camp, Norbert went to his backpack and searched for the mocha machine, but it was gone!

"Daggle-puss," said Norbert to Daggett, "what happened to my mocha machine?"

"Hey! I thought you had it!" said Daggett, "besides, what would I want with a spooty moocher machine anyway?"

"That's "mocha" machine, twinkletoes," said Norbert sarcastically.

"Whatever," said Daggett.

"Maybe it fell out of your bag while we were walking along the trail," said Stacy.

"WHAT! It did! How do you know?" said Norbert nervously.

"Oh, just a hunch and the fact that there is a big hole in your bag," said Stacy.

"Well, I'll be a spoothead," said Norbert as he examined his bag.

"Yeah you are….hey! Where's my six bags of cheesy puffs!!!" yelled Daggett frantically.

"Maybe it too fell out of your bag!" said Chelsea.

"Awww spoot!" said Daggett.

"Don't worry! We'll find some food!" said Chelsea cheerfully.

"Besides, we pretty much live in the wild anyway so it should be easy to find food!" said Stacy excitedly.

"Yeah, well I guess we could find some food out in the wilderness…where there's a possibility we're going to get punked out in the woods," mumbled Norbert.

"Don't worry, we'll find food in no time!" said Chelsea.

"You two go search for berries while me and Chels go find some nuts to munch on! We'll be back before you could say Rocko's Modern Life," said Stacy. And before Norbert and Daggett know it, Stacy and Chelsea vanished into the woods.

"Well, at least the girls know what they are doing," said Norbert encouragingly.

"Yeah. Let's hope they get back here safely," said Daggett, "so we're going berry hunting or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on," said Norbert sarcastically.

"But, I don't wear a shirt," said Daggett confused.

"No, I was being…never mind. Let's find those berries!" said Norbert.

Norbert and Daggett headed off into the woods and kept on walking until Daggett saw something in the bushes.

"AHA!! Yeah baby, we hit the jackpot!!!" yelled Daggett and he ran off toward the bushes.

"No wait Dag! Wait, wait!" Norbert yelled desperately after Daggett.

"No way, brotha! I can see the berries in there and…WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Daggett as a dozen chipmunks and rats suddenly jumped out the bushes and started clinging onto Daggett like how Angelica Pickles clings onto cookies.

"GET THEM OFF!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!" screamed Daggett hysterically.

"Hold on Daggy-O!! I'm coming!" yelled Norbert.

Norbert grabbed a huge log and started pelting the chipmunks and rats off of Daggett.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" screamed Daggett.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY…we done." said Norbert.

All the chipmunks and rats ran off of Daggett and Daggett lay on the ground panting very hard. "I tried to tell you that that was a nest for the chipmunks and the rats," said Norbert.

"Norbie, I just want to know one thing… why in Arnold's football shaped head are the chipmunks and rats living together?" asked Daggett still panting.

"I…have no idea," said Norbert confused.

"Well, the spooty things are gone, so let's find those berries! I'm starving!!!" whined Daggett.

"Alright, alright. Keep your….never mind. Let's go" said Norbert.

Meanwhile, Stacy and Chelsea were out on the other side of the woods and they were finding the nuts very easily.

"Wow! I actually love picking out nuts in the woods," said Chelsea excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm actually having fun camping! We should do this more often!" said Stacy cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Norbert was standing in the open surrounded by various bushes until he heard Daggett yelling out, "HEY NORBIE!!!! I found some berries!!!" Daggett ran out of the bushes and produced a huge basket of berries. Daggett was just about to stuff his face with the berries when Norbert stopped him.

"Hold on, Dag-a-ding-dong," said Norbert. "We have to check to see if the berries are safe to eat. I will test a teensy weensy bit of the berries." Then Norbert stuffed a whole bunch of berries in his mouth and he swallowed them in one gulp. "Tastes safe!" said Norbert wiping his mouth. "Ooooohhhh!!!! I wanna try some!" Daggett was about to snatch some when he notices a book in Norbert's backpack. "Hey what's this," asked Daggett and he yanked the book out of Norbert's backpack and he began to read the first page.

"Hey buddy! Here are some easy tips in knowing a poisonous berry from a good berry. First of all, the poisonous berries are the ones that are red with purple spots on them. So, when you spot these berries, we just have eight words to say to you: IF YOU EAT THESE BERRIES, YOU ARE DEAD!!!! Thanks for reading the warning in the big bold letters. Have a safe camping trip…if you don't eat the berries by then."

"Gosh Norb!" said Daggett, "It's a good thing we read this book or else we wouldn't know what berries were poisonous!"

"Yeah! Just think I could have eaten the berries that have purple spots on them. Just like these berries that I just ate…" Norbert stopped and a frantic expression reached his face. Daggett didn't really get why Norbert looked so weird until Norbert went:

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"!!!!! You scared me!" yelled Daggett.

"Dag!!! I just ate some of the poisonous berries! Oh, geez! Oh for the love of Kenan and Kel!!! I'm gonna die!!!" screamed Norbert, squirming on the ground in pain.

"Don't worry Norb! There's a cure in this book!" yelled Daggett.

"Well read it already!!!" yelled Norbert frantically, still in pain.

"Oh okay! One of the cures said that there is a bottle that contains a liquid that makes you throw up!"

"Ummm…next cure!" yelled Norbert.

"The next cure said that you can cut open the victim's arm and…hoo boy! That's not what I want to hear!" said Daggett uncomfortably.

"Keep reading!" yelled Norbert.

"Well, the next cure is another bottle that contains liquid that makes you…well…" stammered Daggett.

"Well what?" asked Norbert.

"You really want to know? Okay." Daggett came up to Norbert's ear and whispered the secret of the liquid. Norbert had a disgusted look on his face and he immediately jumps up and says, "Wow! I'm feeling much better now!"

"You sure?" asked Daggett.

"Positive," lied Norbert, his stomach rumbling softly. "Come on! Let's find the girls!"

Daggett and Norbert walked on through the woods when they heard a storm coming. "Incoming!!!!!" yelled Daggett and he and Norbert ran as fast as they could through the woods. The boys soon bumped into Stacy and Chelsea and the girls yelled out, "NORBIE!!! DAGGY!!!!" "GIRLS!!!" yelled Norbert and Daggett. Just as the beaver siblings were embracing each other, a sudden clasp of thunder rolled in the sky and the beaver siblings yelled out, "GOTTA GO!!!!" and ran quickly to the tent.

When the storm cleared in the morning, the beavers poked their heads out of the tent and sigh a breath of relief. "Well, that storm was something big and freaky!" said Daggett. "Yeah, good thing everyone's alright!" said Norbert. "Wow! We really love this camping trip!" said Stacy. "Yeah! Let's do it again some other time!" said Chelsea.

"Really?" said Daggett and Norbert. "Really! With Sugar Pear Over On Tea!" said Stacy and Chelsea giggling.

"What?" asked Norbert and Daggett confused. "Never mind! Let's go back to the tent!" said Stacy and all four beavers went back inside the tent. Just as Norbert, Daggett, Stacy and Chelsea were getting settled in the tent, Norbert spoke up, "Hey guys. I just have one thing to say about this trip."

"What," asked Daggett, Stacy and Chelsea.

"I really shouldn't have eaten all those berries." Suddenly, Norbert let out a huge burp and Daggett, Stacy and Chelsea ran out of the tent clutching their noses.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't control it" yelled Norbert sheepishly.

"Sorry Norbski," said Daggett still clutching his nose, "but I think me and the girls are going to sleep in the dam before you suffocate us!" And Daggett and the girls ran back to the dam to spend the night there.


End file.
